


It Took a Different Earth

by fiction_before_reality



Series: Just a Small World Girl, Livin' in a Lonely World [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_before_reality/pseuds/fiction_before_reality
Summary: Kara comes back to Earth to find Alex frantic and Mon-El vanished.





	

The first thing that Kara did when she was back on her Earth was fly back home. She’d come out of the portal in the same place as the other Earth … several hundred miles from National City. It didn’t take her very long, less than twenty minutes. She still was filled with than exhilaration of saving the world, that buzz even stronger than the liquor the alien bar served. This was a feeling of warmth, knowing that an entire population of metahumans, not to mention the humans who would have been killed, were still alive in part due to her effort.

Fueled by this happiness, Kara rushed back to the DEO, searching for her sister, Mon-El, anyone to tell her amazing adventures to. The first two that she came across were Winn and James. They both stood with mouths gaping, staring at her with wide eyes.

It was Winn who spoke first, “Kara, what the hell?” he asked, rushing towards her, wrapping her in a hug, “Where the hell have you been? We’ve been looking for you for _days!_ Alex’s been worried sick, Mon-El hasn’t been back here in over a day. He’s been out searching for you.”

“I-I thought…” Kara stuttered, “I hadn’t thought about that. I guess I knew that time was going to pass here, but I didn’t think to tell Alex.”

“Kara, _where were you?_ ” James asked impatiently.

“Barry needed my help,” Kara said faintly, “Aliens on their Earth. I promised him I’d help if he ever needed it, so I went.”

When she turned towards the door again, Winn laid a hand on her shoulder, “Where are you going now?”

“I need to find Alex and tell her what happened. Mon-El too. If he’s out there, looking for me, I need to find him.” She shook off Winn’s hand and ran to find Alex.

Kara found Alex hunched over one of the computers in her lab, muttering to herself. It looked like she was tweaking another factor in a tracking program- probably trying to track Kara.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara said from the doorframe, trying not to startle her. Alex whipped around so quickly that Kara took a step back.

“Where have you been?” Alex asked, walking towards Kara menacingly. She held up a hand when Kara opened her mouth. “That can wait. Do you have any idea how _worried_ I’ve been? You got kidnapped by Cadmus less than _two weeks_ ago, and then you up and disappeared for three days! Mon-El is out there searching because he was going stir-crazy, and Mom threw herself into her work when she realized that she couldn’t really help.”

Alex was standing right in front of Kara by that point. In an instant, she had her arms wrapped around Kara. “I was so worried,” she whispered. After a minute, Alex jumped back. “We need to tell Mom that you’re back, and then you’re going to tell me what happened.”

***

It took about half an hour for Kara to tell everyone the condensed version of what had happened on ‘Earth-1’. When she was done, she jumped up from her chair around the conference room table where she had spoken to J’onn, Eliza, Alex, James, and Winn.

“Not that this hadn’t been great to catch up,” she said, “but I need to go find Mon-El.”

As she walked out of the conference room, Winn called after her, “How are you going to do that?”

“I don’t know!” she replied, turning around to address him while still walking backwards, “I guess I’ll make it up as I go!”

With that, she flew out the main DEO entrance.

***

Three hours later, Kara was a bit less optimistic that finding Mon-El was going to be as easy as she’d hoped. She’d tried to think like he would, checking the bar, her apartment, all of the places she’d taken him.

When she slumped down against a tree in the park where she’d taken him not long after he’d woken up after the pod, it hit her. She jumped into the air, flying to the mountains outside the city. When she saw his lone form on the mountain, she landed behind him and walked towards him.

“I didn’t think you’d remember this place,” she called when she was still twenty yards away, “You were still pretty out of it when I brought you here.”

Mon-El turned, his eyes lighting up when he saw Kara. “I’m coming to find that I can’t forget anything about you, Kara. Even if I wanted to try.”

He covered the distance between them in less than a second. He pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned. Neither of them held back their strength. The force of their hug would have broken every bone in a normal human’s body, but to them, it was the only true release of their strength since either of them had gotten to Earth.

When they finally pulled apart, Mon-El asked, “Where did you go, Kara? I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“A different universe,” she replied. “Last year, before you were on Earth, I met a superhero. His name is Barry Allen, and he was from a completely different universe. He helped me with a _problem_ that we had, and I told him that if he ever needed help, he could find it here. Those portals that we saw at Thanksgiving dinner and when I was fighting Hank Henshaw were Barry and his friend Cisco trying to get through. They made it through when I was coming home from grocery shopping, and told me they had an alien problem. I didn’t even really think about it; I just jumped through the portal in a heartbeat.”

“Why didn’t you take me with you?” Mon-El asked. Kara couldn’t stand the look of disappointment on his face.

“You were getting over almost _dying,_ first of all,” she countered, “I didn’t want to risk you.” Kara’s voice was soft, deliberate. “And besides, I needed a bit of a break.” In a millisecond, Kara made the decision to tell Mon-El about the kiss when he was dying. She’d seen what had gone wrong with Barry keeping things from his team. She didn’t want to make the same mistake.

“A break?” Mon-El questioned.

“Mon-El-” Kara took a step back to look him in the eye- “something happened while you were dying. You had this one lucid period while I was sitting with you. You said that Eliza didn’t think you were going to make it, and I told you about how my parents were responsible for Medusa. You told me that I was beautiful with the weight of the worlds on my shoulders … and then you kissed me. When you woke up after the cure, I lied and said that all you did was drool. I didn’t want you to hold yourself accountable for something you didn’t even remember, so I hopped in a portal to another universe to get away for a bit.” She dropped her chin and lowered her eyes, fleeing from his intense gaze.

When she said the word _kiss_ , Mon-El’s heart dropped to his feet. _That_ was why she had gone to a completely different universe? Because he was too much of a coward to own up to the kiss? Now was his chance, though.

He closed the slight distance between them in a second, gently guiding two of his fingers underneath her chin to tilt her head up to look at him. “Kara, I know about the kiss. I remember it.”

Her eyes lit up, but she shook her head. “Why’d you act like you didn’t know it happened?”

“I was giving you a chance to tell me. When you didn’t I figured that you were ashamed or hadn’t wanted me to kiss you.”

“Mon-El, that’s not what that was. I-I really wanted to kiss you. I just wish it hadn’t been when you were almost dead.” She took the initiative, closing the slight distance between their mouths. When their lips met, Mon-El slipped his arms around Kara’s waist, pulling her body flush with his, while she stretched her hands up around his neck, lacing her fingers behind his neck.

“Well,” Mon-El said breathlessly when their mouths finally separated, “If that’s what I’ve been missing out on, maybe I should have come clean about knowing earlier.”

“Yeah,” Kara said, “And maybe I wouldn’t have run off to a different universe. But I guess it took a different Earth for me to appreciate everything I have on this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and questions are always welcome, as are prompts! If you want to leave me a prompt, drop it in a comment below or come visit me on Tumblr [@fictional-before-real](http://fictional-before-real.tumblr.com/)


End file.
